


In This World, We Say Goodbye

by KyuuKyuuMoo



Series: Not all story have happy end. [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha Senju Hashirama, Alpha Uchiha Izuna, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, F/M, Hurt, M/M, Omega Senju Tobirama, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tragedy, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:40:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24214582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyuuKyuuMoo/pseuds/KyuuKyuuMoo
Summary: [Please skip this story if Underage Rape or Rape is your trigger, cherish yourself.]It’s a losing battle from the beginning, even before Izuna was stripped off his title, even before Senju Touka delivered the missive. His little brother has lost everything the moment he forces open the Senju omega. Izuna had bartered his whole life for a fleeting moment of pleasure, now he is paying it. Madara anguish atthe too high too muchprice he had to pay for keeping his brother’s live.Because not every fairy tales end in happy end.
Relationships: Senju Hashirama & Uzumaki Mito, Senju Hashirama/Senju Tobirama, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Izuna
Series: Not all story have happy end. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747765
Comments: 41
Kudos: 153





	1. My Voices Drown Out in the Thunder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First story on this platform, I'm still learning how to use the tags and hmtl(?) properly.  
> Theme song for this chapter is Say Goodbye by Song Haye.

Izuna dreams a lot; night after harsh training he would dream of his dead brothers smiling and laughing, night after another bloody war he would dream of his neighbors and the children, night after a mission that require him to forsake sleep for a few days he would dream of Madara. Sometimes, when he was really tired, he would dream of his own family; his children would call him father, his warm and kind faceless wife would call him sweetly and caress his face as they spoke to each other. The alpha dreams a lot, of live and death, of blood and water, of sorrow and happiness.

It has always been about his family, his clan, never other people. Even when the Hagoromo was so close to decapitate his head, he only dreams of his family and his clan. Even while the Senju’s newly appointed clan head keeps giving him headache disguised as peace talk, Izuna only dreams of his family and his clan.

The first time he dreams of something other than his family and his clan, he dreams of the snow colored hair and blood colored eyes. The first time he dreams of that cold and disgusting murderer, blood tears runs down pale face as he lay under Izuna and they are surrounded by blood. The moon pale skin submerged under the pool of blood and drowns slowly as the murderer spoke. Spoke of words that Izuna cannot hear, words that he read with his sharingan and not hear with ears.

_“Alpha”_

* * *

He woke with pain digging on his side and headache pounding his head. With ugly grunt Izuna opened his eyes and stares at the ceiling of his bedroom. His mouth is running a desert for miles and his bones have been replaced with noodles. But something has changed, Izuna feels content but unfortunately, he cannot put his mind on it.

He tried to sit up straight and hissed as his back screamed at him to go back to the soft embrace of his futon. There are voices outside, somewhere further in the house that sounds like squabble. Trouble might be brewing as he sleeps the day away, it would reflect badly on Madara if the clan heir continues to slumber away if there is a problem indeed.

Izuna pushed himself to stand and as he clutches his side, he sees himself. Someone turned him into a mummy, as far as he could see, every skin of his had been bandaged. He is tempted to strip and check the rest, but there will be time for later.

Dear Amaterasu, did Senju Hashirama plowed the earth with his body, because everywhere hurts! His legs and arms aches like the first day he got hit with Water Dragon Missile, his shoulder and waist hurts like the first time he had been scratched by mountain bear, and his head! Dear sweet Amaterasu, what did he even do yesterday? He remembers drinking and there was a woman, a raven-haired beauty and the smell of iron.

“Let them hunt him, then! I will never follow someone like him, I swear to Amaterasu!”

As he got closer to the meeting room, the sounds led him there, he recognized the chakras and voices as his cousins. That was Setsuna, his stone head cousin known for his taijutsu ability. His three years older cousin is not easily upset, they don’t really get along well because Setsuna never let him prank anyone when they are together but Izuna respect the man.

“You are always quick to blame him! This letter could be fake, it could be lies! Izuna would never—” that’s Hikaku. Izuna and Hikaku get along really well because they’re of the same age, and this cousin always let Izuna have his fun pranking everyone including his big brother.

“Because you always coddled him, both of you! I wouldn’t believe it if it’s Hagoromo or Kaguya clan, but there is no reason for Senju to—to lie about that!”

“Senju Hashirama is God of Thievery and Deceit! And his little brother is the demon, he is _Yasha_!”

Izuna blinked as he absorbs the words, they are talking about him and the Senju. Something bad had happened while he sleeps, it seems like the Senju accuse him of something? And Hikaku is defending him, aw so sweet.

“Enough! Whether this is a lie or not, we will know after Izuna talk. He is outside. Hikaku” and that is the great Uchiha Madara, his beloved brother and clan head. Although he had been handling the title only for short seven months, they are doing good, Izuna thought. He smiled as he saw his cousin open the rolling door and stares at him in worry.

“Izuna, you don’t look good. Should you be up and walking already?” Hikaku hurriedly stand next to the clan heir and put his hand on Izuna’s back as he helps the heir enter the meeting room.

“I’m fine, it’s nothing. A little vacation would be nice, thought, brother” he smiled to Madara as he took the seat between Hikaku and Setsuna, right in front of Madara. Setsuna is glaring at him, giving Izuna the meanest look he could produce. While Hikaku is frowning and his chakra rolling with worries and confusion. But Madara, his beloved big brother is not smiling back as he enters the room and took a seat.

“Izuna, how do you feel?” Madara asked, staring at Izuna’s bandaged arms.

“Sores and aches, like I have been hit with Wood Dragon. I will be better after a few days rest” he nodded mostly to himself. There is also the weird content comfort in his stomach, but he couldn’t ask about that with Setsuna and Hikaku here. “I heard Setsuna and Hikaku talking. Something about me and the Senju”

Madara sighed and cast his eyes away, staring at the window overlooking their small garden of herbs. “Yes, before we get to that. Hikaku, if you would”

Hikaku nodded and turns to look at Izuna, “Izuna, you had been asleep for three days straight. The patrol found you unconscious near the border to the Hyuuga. Do you…remember what happened?”

Three days! Izuna looked at his cousin in shock, “No? I think. I remember drinking with a woman and um… I’m not sure? Oh god, did I enter the Senju territory while drunk? Did I terror the children?? What???”

Hikaku bit his lower lip and hold the heir’s wrist, forcing the other to calm down. “You went to Hanamaki, for a mission, six days ago. Do you remember that?”

Izuna tilted his head as he thinks, “Oh, yeah. The Hyuuga had been messing with our iron route, so I went there to investigate. There was nothing to do really, the merchant insisted that we talk to the samurai.”

Hikaku rubbed Izuna’s wrist while worry is coloring his cousin’s chakra as he asks, “what about the woman? Do you remember how much you drink, Izuna?”

“Not really, but I remember the woman. She was beautiful and graceful, really my type. I don’t think we did anything, okay?”

Finally, Madara turned to him. “Izuna, answer me truthfully. Do you or do you not remember what happened?”

“Nii-san! Okay, what the hell is going on? I told you I don’t remember, just tell me if I messed up the mission or whatever!” Izuna huffed and crossed his arms, frowning at Madara.

The clan head nodded and throw him a red scroll, “That comes last night, send personally by Senju Touka”

Izuna frowns and glances at Setsuna, wondering if the scroll had been opened and checked for traps or anything. Setsuna nodded curtly and Izuna inhaled deeply as he unrolls the scroll. He had expected another request for peace talk or maybe a love letter from Senju Hashirama to his brother, not…this.

“To Uchiha Madara, if the Uchiha clan refused to cease fire and talk over peace treaty by the thirteen, the Senju clan will begin the hunt on Alpha Uchiha Izuna’s head in retribution for the dishonor he brought to clan head Senju Hashirama’s competence as Alpha and Omega Senju Tobirama’s chastity” what the actual fuck?

He slammed the scroll onto the tatami floor and scowled, “This is blasphemy! Fuck, tell me you don’t believe it, Nii-san.”

“Senju Touka left this with a message from Senju Hashirama; This is the last, Madara. Whatever your answer will be, Izuna will have to pay. The different will only be whether the rest of your clan will be brought down along with your little brother or not.” Setsuna said, glaring at Izuna strongly that his sharingan has flared.

“I did not—! I didn’t even know the Demon is omega! I swear on Amate—”

“Do not speak of the goddess with your mouth!” Setsuna punched the tatami angrily, blood sips out from between his knuckles. Seems like he had been trying not to punch Izuna the moment he saw the clan heir’s face, hard.

“It’s a lie! I’m your cousin, why are you siding with the enemy!” Izuna turns to Hikaku, his other cousin is hiding his face on his hands. “This is their plan, to make you all doubt me! Nii-san, you have to believe me!”

Madara motion for the scroll, Hikaku frowned as he picked it up and put it in front of the clan head. “The thirteen is only two days away. I am…lost, Izuna. You keep sleeping and I cannot send Hashirama a letter asking for more explanation. What happened, how did it happened, why won’t you wake up, why _him_?”

Izuna bit his lower lip as Madara spoke, his brother is so confused and torn. “Where is the proof? A letter is not enough.”

“It could be a lie, by either Hashirama or his brother. But your smell had changed, something definitely happened and _shit_ , his little brother is omega, Izuna. Alpha’s smell changed when bonded with an omega, I had seen that and smell that. I dared to imagine that Senju Tobirama forced himself on you, but no one can force an alpha to bond them. That is the proof.” Madara shook his head grievously. Izuna gulped as he understood the situation, it’s not that his brother doesn’t believe him, it’s just nothing is helping him to believe his little brother.

“It is what is it. Whatever the circumstance was, Izuna raped Senju Tobirama and now, our clan fate depends on the peace talk” Setsuna growled, his hand has stopped bleeding but sharingan is still spinning.

“But Izuna doesn’t remember” Hikaku said, it’s a weak defense, he is as confused and torn as Madara.

“He could be lying” the alpha in Setsuna spat venom at Izuna. He wants to deny, he is not lying! But Madara’s words spin around his head, his smell had changed as such of a bonded alpha. The content comfort on his stomach…is it because of the bond?

“We could check” Hikaku said, suddenly brimmed with determination. He turned to Izuna and nodded, but everything is lost to Izuna, his mind is wondering to the thought of his bond.

“If it’s Sharingan, then forget it. To read into Sharingan’s memory require stronger genjutu control than the victim, with Izuna’s current standing as our strongest genjutsu user, it’s useless to try” Madara said.

“Yes, but Izuna do not have Mangekyo Sharingan yet, so naturally the Mangekyo will overcome Izuna’s Sharingan”

Madara closed his eyes as he thinks, it requires a refine chakra control and self-control to avoid accidentally sending his little brother into nightmare, but it could work.

“Either Madara-sama or Setsuna-san has to do it” Hikaku said, remembering the only two people with Mangekyo Sharingan at the moment. Madara had gained it while fighting Senju Hashirama, trying to protect the clan and his family. While Setsuna had gained it while fighting the Kaguya clan, in which his little sister rest her soul.

“I will do it,” Madara said too quickly, “it’s my duty as the clan head” he continued, shrugging as Setsuna and Hikaku casted him a worried look. “Okay, fine. I just don’t want anyone else in Izuna’s head, no offense Setsuna. But please, just humor me”

Setsuna sighed but made no move to protest and Hikaku only turn to focus on Izuna. “Izuna, is that alright?” he asked. The heir has been strangely silent for a while. He received a half-hearted hum in reply. Setsuna slapped the bandaged’s arm, compelling Izuna’s wandering mind to return to them.

“Ouch! That is uncalled for! Okay, fine. I trust nii-san, whatever, get over it” the heir grumbles as he caresses his wounded arm. Madara nodded and raise, moving closer to his little brother and took his chin in one hand. Izuna’s shoulder tensed as he watched the three tomoes spun and his mind fell.

“I will punch you if the letter is true”

* * *

Sora-chan, the raven-haired beauty poured him another cup. She moved closer as Izuna bring the cup to his lips, “Let’s move somewhere” her voice is sweet as honey and candy. Izuna nodded and faintly remembers as his body moved. Next he remembers, Sora-chan’s cotton soft smile as she pushed him down and then the darkness embraced him.

The fire woke him up. He is burning and itchy, his hand is itchy for skin, his mouth is longing for blood and he is on fire. Not really, he is fine without a single hair out of place. His body is burning though, and he couldn’t focus much.

Izuna keep his breathing steady as he took in his surrounding, typical warehouse for keeping hostage. Empty room sans the single chair across him, he is chained and lying on his side, plastered with chakra limiter. Amateur version chakra limiter, it seems, as he could still turn on his sharingan. Did he got kidnapped by street bandit? God, Hikaku and Madara will roped him to his futon after this.

No window and one single badly build door that Izuna could tear down with empty hands. Alas, he couldn’t muster enough focus to break free the chain. He closed his eyes, trying to ease the burn.

His next memory is of sweet honey and candy voice’s scream as he plunged the kunai into Sora-chan’s body. He turned to see dirty snow and red _blood red_ eyes stares back in hesitation.

“Uchiha? Are you…fine? They mentioned drugs, I had idea of what drug that could be. Never mind, we need to leave right away. They’re mercenaries paid by Hagoromo, the ringleader will return soon. We better—”

When he opened his eyes, he is surrounded by green and brown. His body is moving but he is not, the blotch of white and red to his left surprised him.

“Let me down” Izuna said. Tobirama said nothing as he landed both of them softly on the patch of grass. He let Izuna staggered back and away from where he had been lying on the Senju for support.

“There is river close, you could flush down the poison with it”

A river with Senju Tobirama is like a suicide mission, he thought to himself.

“Perhaps, another day. But you really need moisture in you right now. If you’re going to die, at least die by my blade, not by amateur poison” oops, he said that out loud didn’t he. Izuna scowled and huffed at the other.

“Lead the way then, fish” he took a move forward, testing his legs. Better not slip in front of the demon.

“Do you have to use the sharingan? It’s unnecessary burden on you” _huh, it’s still on?_

“Dictating an Uchiha on how to use sharingan, really?” Izuna received a shrug from the demon as the Senju turned and walked away.

Izuna barely took three steps when his leg gave away and he fell hard on the grass. Tobirama was on his left in a blink, he sighed as he kneels to help Izuna stand. The Uchiha swatted his hand away, glaring at his enemy.

“If you wish to return to your brother, we need to keep moving. Now” Izuna hissed as Tobirama manhandled him, looping the Uchiha’s arm over his shoulder and one arm holding his waist steadily. Izuna could smell the sweet spring from the Senju, he frowns as he tried not push his nose onto the other’s throat.

They move in silence, occasionally the demon would stop and glances around. Izuna had to ask, the smell is worsening the burn but it’s so tempting.

“Are you Omega?” he should had made a small talk beforehand, or maybe ask in a more comforting sound. He regretted asking because the Senju shoved him to the nearest tree.

“Oh, _shit_ ” he cried out in pain, and received a red glowing glare from the other.

“Yeah, shit. Change of plans, they’re moving towards the river. We either wait or move around”

“Waiting, sound good.” Izuna hissed as he sits down with his back to the tree. “I don’t think I can—” he was cut off the by fire eating at him. He heard a sigh from above and dared to look up. The Senju is frowning again, but he is looking at Izuna without the usual anger and coldness.

“I could…move us somewhere safe, without alerting the enemies. Just, don’t stab me” Izuna didn’t had time to ask before Tobirama grasp his arm and then the world shift. _What the fuck!_

The trees and grass disappeared, there’s a stream of light above them but not enough to light the darkness around them. Izuna’s sharingan moves around as he took in the new environment, from the look of it they’re in a cave. It’s big enough for one decent house and the ground is firm below them.

“What the fuck! Where—what—we were in the forest!”

“Sit down, there should be a small clearing ahead, wait here” and off he goes. Izuna groaned as he feels sick, his head is spinning around so he chooses the flattest ground he could find to lay down.

**_Omega!_**

Izuna jumped as his heart clenched, he looks around and sees the Senju meditating across him. He gulped as he took in the delicious sight, the demon had taken off his armor leaving him only in his black garments with his happuri, the darned white fur clinging onto his shoulder. The fur had smelled of alpha, it reeks and disgust him. But the Senju himself is sweet like confetti candy and it’s Izuna’s favorite candy.

“Turn off the sharingan, it should make you better” he blinked at the other’s sudden voice.

“Mind your own business” Izuna huffed, “Leave me alone, your help is not welcomed”

“I know. But it’s not bad to have you owe me a favor for this” Tobirama grinned. The Senju stood and moved closer, Izuna’s chest constrict as the pale hand rest on his forehead. He watches as Tobirama hummed and cocked his head to the side, Izuna want to rip the fur away so he could stare at the pale throat.

“I do not have my medicine with me and using healing skill could be bad. I did not have the opportunity to heal another omega in heat before, but Anija said it’s like when pouring oil into fire. It’s unfortunate, but you need to take care of it yourself. The least I could do is stay guard and send you back home, safely” _oh_ , Tobirama, sweet omega Senju thinks the Uchiha is omega and he offers to protect him, his enemy. _Tobirama would make a great mother_ , mother to Izuna’s kins, mother to _their_ children.

“You reek of alpha,” he decided to say.

Tobirama nodded as his fingers play with the fur around him, “It’s Anija’s protection. As long as I have this, the other alpha couldn’t smell me. I don’t know how the Uchiha handle their omega, but if you’re going to walk around, you should be protected”

The burn returned twofold, the need for blood and skin becoming stronger. Tobirama kneeled next to him and rubs Izuna’s shoulder, trying to ease the pain. The Uchiha hissed as the fur come close to him.

“Take it off” he said. Tobirama blinked and follow the Sharingan’s line of gaze fell on the fur.

“Ah, perhaps the smell of unfamiliar alpha is not comforting. Or, is it me, you’re trying to smell? Hm, perhaps you do not believe that I am also an omega, just like you. Alright” two tomoes spun into three tomoes as Tobirama slowly remove the fur. Like a fly trapped in spiderweb, the Senju realized too late as the smell of familiar alpha dismiss and a new scent of alpha hit him.

Three tomoes spun as Tobirama trembles as the scent of lust and want from the alpha overwhelm him, the sharingan recorded as the pale moon neck tenses and slowly turns to face the Uchiha. Izuna prepared himself as the red glowing eyes fills with fear and shot his hands, catching the other’s arms in iron grip as the omega lunged for the fur.

Tobirama growled as he stood, pulling the alpha along. He pulled hard, forcing the Uchiha to tumbles forward and raised his knee to hit the Uchiha’s side. Izuna brace himself and gritted his teeth as the knee cracked his ribs, he raised his Sharingan to catch the omega’s vision. Red glowing eyes quickly shut, and Izuna used the opportunity to use his leg to sweep the other’s.

Izuna pushed the omega down onto hard ground and straddled him, he removed his belt and use them to bind both the omega’s hand above his head. The water style master spat two needles into the Uchiha’s eyes, which Izuna easily avoid, but it makes the burn in his stomach flare back to live.

Tobirama trashed under him, twisting around to throw the alpha off him. Izuna growled at the action, with one hand still holding the omega’s arm above his head, he used the other hand to grasp the pale throat and choked. The Senju stilled as his breath was cut off, tears collected on his eyes as the alpha choked him tighter and tighter. Three tomoes spun as they watch the beautiful red eyes almost roll to the back and he let go. The omega gasped and cough as he tries to stabilize his breathing, but a rough hand grasped his chin.

“Open your eyes,” the alpha commanded, he screws his eyes shut and refused to obey. Izuna growled and reached for the omega’s fingers. “Open your eyes, I said.” when he was refused again, the Uchiha slowly bend the Senju’s index left finger backward. Sharingan focused on Tobirama’s face as he screamed, his eyes flew open as the pain enter him.

He was too slow, again, as three tomoes stares into his red eyes. And then his body give up on him, paralyzed and captured. Red Sharingan recorded as Izuna let his hands go, confident that the omega couldn’t escape anymore. And Madara could only watches, as his little brother tear the omega’s black shirt and bite the soft pink nipples.

Izuna smiles as his mouth and hands roams the Senju’s pale form. As he heard a weak sob from the body under him, the Uchiha nuzzles their nose together and breath in the sweet candy scent. With one free hand, he tears off the black pants and nodded in satisfaction at the sight.

Three tomoes watches as plump lips cried out and begged, _no no no please no_. Three tomoes spun as Izuna removes the white fundoshi and finally, _finally_ , the omega is open for him to taste and take. Three tomoes recorded as Izuna feel the inside of _his_ omega, one finger joined with another and another as the alpha stretches the omega roughly.

Mangekyo Sharingan recorded as Tobirama cried out and begged, _anija anija please_. Mangekyo Sharingan recorded as Izuna slapped the omega and screamed at him, _I am your alpha! Call my name!_ Mangekyo Sharingan recorded as Izuna enter the omega, blood seeping out from where they are connected.

And Madara watches in agony as his little brother smiles as he takes what is not his to take. Madara watches in despair as his little brother take the omega again and again, even when the pale trembling body has shut down and limp under the alpha. Madara watches in heart break as his little brother turned the pale body over and sighed blissfully at the sight of the omega’s pure flawless neck.

And Izuna watches himself leaving bites and marks all over the pale trembling form, blood and cum coloring the omega. Izuna watches himself bite the omega’s neck and bond them, as mate, as _family_. Izuna watches himself smile in contentment as his knot swell inside the unconscious omega, and he chocked as he watches himself taking the omega again and again after, completely filling up Tobirama’s stomach with his…his…

* * *

Madara staggered back and left the room shakily without looking at anyone. Hikaku and Setsuna stared at the retreating back, then look at the unmoving Izuna. Did their head clan accidentally put their clan heir into comatose?

“Setsuna,” Izuna sighed as he looks up towards the other alpha. Hikaku sighed in relief and look back towards the door, still worried about his cousin.

“I think I will gladly take the punch”

* * *

When Madara returned, his hair was tied up and his yukata has changed from the plain black to red with black stripes. His brow raised as he took in the newly formed purple bruise on Izuna’s right cheek. He stares at Hikaku and received a defeated head shake and the clan head sighed. Madara crossed his arms, hidden by the yukata sleeves as he took his seat.

“We will commence the clan meeting this afternoon. The agenda will be the cease fire and the clan heir’s conviction” the Uchiha head said firmly, letting his eyes grazed over the three shinobi. “If there is nothing else, you may leave. Izuna will be under house arrest until further instruction”

Hikaku gasped yet keep his tongue silent and Setsuna only nodded. The two brothers stayed in silent as the two cousins took their leave, Setsuna left without looking back while Hikaku gave them a polite bow as he closed the door behind him.

“The last time I vomited, was the first time decapitated a child’s head. He was younger than you were, his fingers were too small to hold the katana properly. He trembles when I raised my katana” he spoke of the old not forgotten memories, staring blankly at his hand.

Izuna’s breath hitched as his brother speak, “I promised to Yuuki, my brothers won’t end up like that child. Soon after, Yuuki and Shima was slain by the Hagoromo, we went from five brothers to two. We only had each other left and I…I’m scared that you will leave this world too young. I allow you to do whatever you want, father said I had spoiled you too much. An Alpha must be reigned and controlled. A single moment of weakness of an alpha could destroy the whole family, he always said”

Madara moved forward and slowly softly pulled Izuna into a hug, “I’m sorry, Izuna. Your brother had failed you.” His brother hands are warm on his back, and he remembered a pair of too cold hands clawing at his back is desperation.

Izuna’s fingers cling tightly to Madara’s back as he spoke, “I’m sorry, nii-san. I’m sorry…” he sobbed, tears falling down his cheek as he clings to his brother like a child again before he buried his face against Madara’s neck. They called the younger Senju a demon, a nightmare story to tell children that refuse to study or sleep at night. _Isn’t it ironic that their clan heir is a much worse monster than the demon?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is completed, with the exception for the bonus epilogue I'm still thinking about. I'll update again when I get better at learning this platform's writing system. I'm f**king idiot. It took me one hour to realize you don't have to use the html format!


	2. I Won't Live Unspoken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kind comments and kudos!  
> Theme song for this chapter is Re:Pray by Aimer. I enjoy music while writing and thought, it kinda fits so I thought why not share it, music makes people happy!
> 
> Again: this whole story contains rape and underage rape, please cherish yourself and stay away from this if that is your trigger. "Maybe I will be better if I avoid the main act", nah that's bullshit. Love Yourself.  
> This chapter is heavy for me to write, I hope I managed to send my messages nicely through my words.

The thirteenth had come far too soon. Izuna fidgeted and paces around inside his tent, temporary lodging as they talk through the peace treaty. No one has seen the Senju’s Head yet, however Setsuna told him Senju Touka had talked to Madara. The Uchiha themselves arrived early in the morning; they only bring a small group of dependable warriors.

Hikaku himself offered to stay behind to watch over the compound, Izuna thinks his cousin is scared to see Senju Hashirama. There is no telling what the Senju head would do when he sees Izuna. Naturally, Setsuna had objected for his cousin’s participation as the root of the problem was Izuna himself. But he had begged, he needs to know of his mate’s fate.

The way the omega had explained to him, the Senju sees omegas as something important to protect and at least much better than the Uchiha. But the child his omega could be carrying is an Uchiha, even if Izuna would never be allowed to meet his child, he needs to know.

What if Senju Hashirama had gotten angry at his little brother, for failing to kill the alpha when he could. What if his clan has sneered at the omega, for being pregnant with their enemies’ kin? What if Tobirama had killed the child, _their_ child?

Izuna sensed his brother’s chakra moving closer to his tent and flopped himself of the bed, pretending to read as Madara enter his space. He looks up from the book and smiled at the other, “Nii-san”

Madara sat at the edge of the bed and stares off into the ceiling. “Hashirama had to return to his compound, there was emergency problem, but nothing that he couldn’t solve. Senju Touka said he will arrive roughly in another hour”

Izuna nodded, but Madara couldn’t see so he hummed instead and moved to sit straight with crossed legs on the bed. He licks his lips before he asks, “Do you think…his little brother will come?”

“I don’t know. The Senju were tight-lipped when I mentioned him”

“Is there…anyone I could ask?”

“I don’t think that would be wise, Izuna. I hadn’t told the Senju about you being here because without Hashirama to hold them back, it could end with blood bath”

Izuna frowned and look towards the door, it’s just a hole covered with simple fabric, but enough for privacy. Madara turned to fully look at his brother, “You’re bonded to him, you could try to reach out to your omega”

“What?”

Madara scowled, “I’m not good at explaining this, but it’s like sensing. Instead of chakra, you spread your alpha instinct to search for your omega. Only bonded pair could do this”

“Alright, I’ll try” Izuna nodded and closed his eyes in concentration. Focus on our bond, search him, the sweet spring and candy. He groaned as nothing happened and huffed at his brother. “It’s not working, I couldn’t feel anything!”

Madara frowned, “Try harder. It’s not possible for alpha to be unable to find his omega. Unless he is dead” Izuna opened his mouth to snap at his brother, but Setsuna’s voiced cut him off.

“Madara, Senju Hashirama is here”

Both brothers turned to the door, “I understand.” Madara said, turning back to Izuna when Setsuna left. “Stay here and don’t do anything stupid, promise me”

“I promised. If Tobirama is not there, ask him for me?”

Madara hugged Izuna hastily and murmured a quiet yes to his little brother. “May Amaterasu’s eternal flame bestow her blessing onto us,” Madara prays as he kissed Izuna’s forehead.

“Today and eternity” Izuna finished.

* * *

The meeting was held under the blue sky and white cloud, Hashirama is seated with Senju Touka standing closely behind him. Aside from her, the Senju only bring two other shinobis. Madara glances towards the two; the famous trap master Senju Rou and a woman he had never seen before clad in dull yellow yukata.

Hashirama smiles as Madara took his own seat, with Setsuna closely behind him. At the moment, that smile feel like a guillotine hanging over his head. Izuna better not let anyone from the Senju sees him.

“Oh, I don’t know if you recognized them, but allow me to introduce them anyway! Alpha Senju Touka, Alpha Senju Rou and Beta Senju Numa.” Both alphas glares at them while the beta gave them a polite bow out of formality. Madara shudders inwardly, if they know Izuna is here, the blood bath would of the Uchihas.

“The Uchiha would like to use this opportunity to introduce Alpha Uchiha Setsuna, the new clan heir” he said, glancing at Hashirama to gauge his reaction. But the Senju head continues to smile.

“I see, well, I hope you will do better than the previous clan heir!” Madara feels sick. In his memory, Hashirama was a smiling dork that has too much love for himself, always smiling and optimistic. The person in front of him is so twisted and full of controlled rage.

“Watch me” Setsuna grinned, a clear challenge for the others. Hashirama nodded and laughed, but it sounds so hollow to Madara.

“Well, will you introduce the others?” Rou asked, tilting towards the group of Uchiha behind them. Hikaku had told him a few times before, never relax when Senju Rou is around, the bastard is a walking disaster. Any Uchiha that fought one on one against him, would either return as corpse or missing parts. And Hashirama brought him along, knowing the shinobi’s reputation, to this peace talk.

“No, it’s fine. I understand the Uchiha is wary of this. I would too, in your position. Madara, if you wish, I could ask Rou and Touka to wait in the tent” Hashirama smiles as he cocked his head to the side, brown eyes drilling into black eyes. Madara shook his head and motioned for his people to relax.

“There would be no need. The point of this peace talk is trust”

“Trust, indeed” Hashirama stares off but quickly returned to Madara, “I apologized in advance for my clan heir’s absence. He is…recuperating at the moment. I’m sure you don’t mind, right?”

Madara’s breath stilled as Hashirama’s eyes darken and his smiles turns into poison, he managed a nodded and exhaled as the Senju turned to the beta woman. Numa produces a scroll from her sleeves and hand it over to the brunette.

“Before the treaty is signed, I believe each clan has a few conditions and demands to make. Should we start with them first, Madara?”

“Indeed, the Senju may begin first”

“Thank you, my friend” If Madara is any lesser man, he would grovel on Hashirama’s feet and beg for forgiveness. If Madara is any lesser shinobi, he wouldn’t notice the way the beta woman keeps glancing at the lodging where he is hiding his little brother. He is prepared for the worst-case scenario, but he reminds himself of the image of trembling pale skin and the small pleas of _no no no please_.

* * *

“We could work with that trade route, but that would be a big blow to our blacksmiths. Their lives depend on the sales, as most civilian do”

“If you have examples, I could ask our merchant to see if they could put them along with our market. As you know, Senju’s market ranges from samurais to land nobles.”

Madara frowns, “And how much would your clan take?”

Hashirama shrugged, “We usually take 40% of the sales, depending on the other party’s financial situation.”

Madara tapped his fingers on the wooden table, “That leave the Uchiha with 60%, winter could be a challenge.”

Silence fell over them as they try to brainstorm for ideas. Hashirama is the first to break, the brunette rest his forehead on the wooden table and sighed.

“It would be easier if Tobirama is here” the Senju mumbled to no one in particular. Madara steeled his heart and tries not to trip his words as he had rehearsed in his mind.

“Speaking of him—”

“Why, Madara, it’s nice of you to worry about my brother!”

 _Inhale_ , he senses the twist in Senju Touka’s chakra. “May I know of his condition?” _Exhale_ , his eyes flickers to Senju Rou’s head tilt but quickly returned to Hashirama.

The Senju hummed as he tapped his index fingers and looks toward the sky, “Which would you like to know, his psychological condition or physical condition?” oh, wouldn’t you like to know what that smile is doing to Madara’s psychological condition?

 _Inhale, dammit_. The Uchiha head opened his mouth, but there’s no sound coming out. His mind is doing a thousand miles run, what could he ask, should he even ask? Even him, the strongest Uchiha ever, had vomited at the images of that frail pale _purple red red_ skin. As the clan heir and shinobi, Madara had seen firsthand the outcome of dishonor, more so on an omega.

He had to admit, he was impressed when Izuna mentioned that the omega could be the only one that left him on the Uchiha land, as bizarre as that had sound. If it’s anyone else, his little brother would have ceased to exist the moment the omega regained his mind. What was going on the omega’s head when he told Hashirama? What went through Hashirama’s head when his omega little brother told him, that he had been raped by Madara’s little brother?

“Madara, focus.” he blinked as he focused on the brunette’s voice, his sight returned to see Hashirama waving a hand at him, no longer smiling. “I think we should take a break for today, I’m sure everyone is exhausted”

The Uchiha agreed as he remembers they had been at it for four hours and motion for the shinobis behind him to return to their lodging. He watches as the Senju does the same, but Senju Numa catches his eyes as she moved closer to Hashirama instead of following Senju Touka and Senju Rou retreating to their side. The woman whispered something to the Senju clan head and Madara shuddered inwardly as that brown eyes turns darker and filled with killing intent.

He holds his breath as Hashirama glances at him briefly and whispered something back to the woman. The beta woman bows to her clan head and turned to bow at Madara, then took her leave. Whatever she had reported to Hashirama, he just knows it’s not good for him. He needs to see his little brother right away.

* * *

Setsuna nodded to him and left when Madara turn up, making sure no Senju is around as he enters the tent. Izuna is polishing his kunai, sitting cross-legged on the ground next to the bed. He breathed in relief when his little brother looks at him and smiles, albeit a little stiff and forced.

Before Izuna could speak, Madara moves to gather the younger’s cloak and pack some necessities. “You’re going back to the compound right now, Hibiki and Yuuma will go with you”

“Nii-san—”

“Don’t. The beta they brought; I think she is a sensor. You have to leave before Hashirama demands you” a few kunais and smoke bombs should be sufficient. If they leave now, they could reach the compound before the dark engulf the forest.

“What about Tobirama?” Izuna stash the kunai he had been polishing and allow his brother to put on the cloak for him, fastening the garment with haste.

“Focus on yourself, little brother. Please, don’t let the Senju catch you” Madara raised the hood to cover the younger’s head and frown as their eyes meet.

“Madara,” Setsuna’s voice from outside snapped the two out of their moment. Madara hurriedly cross the room and peeked out from the slight opening in the linen door. He motioned for Izuna and the younger chew his lower lip as he makes his way outside. The clan head and clan heir’s Sharingan looks around in vigilance as Izuna stood next to Hibiki and Yuuma.

As Madara and Setsuna whispered to each other quietly, Izuna took the time to subtly look across to the Senju’s side. He couldn’t see a single person, not even a watch guard. While the Uchiha had deployed two men stay guard, the Senju apparently had either trusted the Uchiha not to attack them or they are highly confident of their skills.

Izuna looked back when his brother’s hand fell on his shoulder and squeezed lightly, “Stay sharp.” He nodded curtly and picked on his shuriken under the cloak, counting their numbers. Hibiki took his left with Yuuma to the right and they ran into the forest, away from the neutral ground heading towards the Uchiha compound. Izuna dares to look back one last time and catch the fear in his brother’s glowing scarlet orb.

* * *

“Take a rest, Madara. You’ve been shunning off rest since Izuna was brought back. You need it” Setsuna said with distaste clearly on his tongue as he reminisces their situation. Madara grunted an approvement yet continues to stare at the forest that his little brother had ran off to. A movement from the Senju side enter the clan heir’s peripheral view and he twist to allow his Sharingan a better view.

His eyes narrowed at the sight of Senju Touka staring at them. With a sigh, Setsuna pushed Madara into the tent, albeit with too much force and the clan head almost trip on nothing. Madara grunted in surprise and a little bit upset but did not struggle when Setsuna roll his eyes at him

“Go rest, don’t embarrass yourself in front of the lady”

Madara ground his feet on the doorway and turned slightly, “Call me if Hashirama is coming out”

“Sure, now go count the sheep or whatever”

* * *

He sighed for the umpth time that day, rolling over on his bed as he spread his sense to see if Izuna had reach the edge of his zone. When finally, the three shinobis left his perimeter, he sighed in both relief and worry. His little brother is far enough from the Senju but also too far for him to sense if they’re in caught in trouble. He rolled again and run both hands down his face, grumbling rubbish words aimed at nothing.

“Hard day at work?”

Madara prized himself with his strong sensing ability, he had been blessed with it and his clan flourish with it. He doesn’t know where that put him if compared to the Senju heir because apparently his big brother always boasted that the pale demon is the strongest ever in the whole Fire continent. It’s not liked their clan’s nemesis would just outright describe his skills to the world to know, so the Uchiha know the Senju heir is good but not how much.

The last time his sensing had failed him, it was in a tight battle against the accursed Uzumaki. That clan had long history of creating and bending the will of the world using mere inks. At time like this, where peace is not yet on grasp and the calm is only held by promise on letter, he berated himself for letting his guard down.

Madara jolted upright and whips around with such ferocity, his neck let out a sound that he should worry later. He growled as he took in the sight of Hashirama standing a safe distant away from the bed.

“Hashirama, what are you doing here?” there should be no need to alert Setsuna or the others.

The brunette shrugged, _the nerve of him_ , and opened his arms to show the raven that he is empty-handed. Madara squinted a single eye at him, _do you take me for a fool? You don’t need weapon when you could raise forest from a barren land_.

“Peace, Madara. I just wished to talk to you, alone. Tobirama had ordered Rou to keep an eye on me, and well, he was really good at his job” Hashirama sighed with pout.

“Tone down your voice! How do you get in here?” Madara cross his legs as he repositions himself on the center of the bed.

“It’s okay, Touka’s genjutsu is cloaking me. They can’t hear me or see me here as long as Touka keep her control” his smile is not assuring Madara at all.

“Well, fuck me sideways, how come that woman keeps being scarier each time my clan see her? Next time, maybe she would grow sharingan on her and scare my clan shitless”

Hashirama laughed at him, a sincere laugh like when they were younger. Madara’s chest is filled with warmth and he let the tension go. He mentioned for the brunette to sit and the dork jumped on bed, unsurprisingly.

“I meant on the chair, idiot. That’s what they are for, sitting.” he huffed.

Hashirama tilted his head to the side and put on his big doe puppy eyes, “but Madara, I missed you!”

“Urgh, gross” Madara scrunches his nose at the other man and reward himself with another warmth laughter. “So, you want to talk.”

Hashirama’s laughter died and his face somber as he nodded to the Uchiha. “Numa is a sensor, as you probably had realized. She told me you brought… _him_. I had to tell Touka, because I don’t think I could handle myself and Rou is Numa’s spouse, so she told him.”

Madara paled as when words sink in, but Hashirama quickly push away his negative thoughts. “Oh, it’s okay Madara! Touka and Rou are very level head, they know better than try to push on boundaries! And you were right to send him back, he would be safer. At least where I couldn’t see him.”

“You are…very calm” Madara narrowed his eyes.

“Am I? Madara, I will be honest to you. I am barely hanging to my sanity. They had me take few mental trainings, those were disaster.” Hashirama chuckled and twiddles with a few strands of brown hair. “Touka complimented me for not rushing over and practically impale him on spot.”

Madara shuddered at the image and Hashirama laughed again, but it’s hollowed this time. The brunette smiles softly as he spoke, “My friend, there is something I have to tell you. Not to Uchiha Madara, the blessed alpha of Uchiha clan, but as his brother. Promise me you won’t stab me?”

 _Blessed alpha??_ That’s not the focus right now and Madara decided to put them off for now, crossing his arms as he motioned for the other to continue. Hashirama took a few deep breaths and crossed his arms as well, mirroring the Uchiha.

“How do put this? Um,” Hashirama licked his lips and looked down, “I’m cutting off Tobirama and…Izuna’s bond.”

“What?!” Madara’s sharingan flared to life and Hashirama quickly put up both hands between them.

“Listen, it’s either that or your little brother’s head!”

“What’s the different, they’re practically the same thing?!”

“Because it’s the law!” Hashirama screamed in irritation and huffed when Madara still didn’t get it. “Just, listen. The Senju is old and…traditional. We follow the law of the land and pray to Gods. The Daimyo might have forgotten, the other clans might have never learned of it, but we remember and obey.”

Hashirama sighed, “In the old law there are what we call Blessed Alpha and Blessed Omega. Simply put, Blessed Alpha is the father of all that breaths and Blessed Omega is the mother of all that lives. When Tobirama was born, everyone thought he was the Blessed Alpha. In all stories, they are always pictured as…different and powerful with wisdom beyond their ages, just like my little brother.”

Madara nodded as the other continues, “Our clan worship him, thirsty to have his attention. When I presented as alpha, everything was just fine, father was proud. And my brothers were overjoyed to have such dependable alpha as their northstar. Until my mokuton appeared.”

Hashirama rubbed his faces, “They changed, all of them, even father! Because there cannot be two Blessed Alpha in one clan at the same time, they throw aside Tobirama, called me Blessed Alpha. They sneered at him, calling him a curse! They were so…so disgusting, Madara.”

Madara watch the Senju’s shoulder shakes in fury but that stopped as quickly as it happened, “Do you know how old is Tobirama this year?”

He shook his head, it’s not as if Hashirama is expecting an answer from him. “Fifteen. My little brother is only fifteen. He presented as omega just last year. I was so afraid of what father will do to him, of what the others would call him.”

Hashirama scoffed, “But those disgusting pigs changed again and called him Blessed Omega. Father start attending to Tobirama’s needs again, the others would give him presents. Offering to appease the Blessed Omega, but none of them had ever apologized to him! They just…”

The Senju shook his head and trailed off, then silence fell over the two. Madara frown as he took in everything.

“If there is a Blessed Alpha within the clan, every unmarked omega without exception belongs to them more so if it’s a Blessed Omega. The only way for an omega to leave the Blessed Alpha’s side is when another alpha asks for permission to court the omega, but Blessed Omega is bound to bond with the Blessed Alpha. It’s centuries old and unbending law, Madara”

 _This is what Hashirama is trying to tell him_ , the Uchiha’s frown deepen as he chooses his word wisely. “What happened when…another alpha mark the omega without the Blessed Alpha’s permission?”

The fury returned to Hashirama’s eyes as he speaks of the doom, “They have to pay with their life. And if the victim was the Blessed Omega, then not just the _thief_ , but also their whole kin.”

Madara gasped, “Why?”

The Senju shrugged, “A divine punishment, they said. Blessed Omega was the chosen vessel of Gods, after all. To defile the God’s favored child is to defy the God itself.”

“Holy Amaterasu…” Madara’s brain might have exploded, but Hashirama’s explanation just create another mountain of questions. “Then why…why the cease fire, the peace treaty? What are you doing, Hashirama?” he’s trying hard not to crumble right now.

“It’s not me, it’s Tobirama. Madara, you need to know; I was ready to execute your little brother the moment my little brother told me. When I took in his…injuries, I had planned at least twenty ways to hurt _him_. I cannot contain my hate; I just want nothing more than to see Izuna hurts!” Hashirama sobbed, remembering the too young too frail body break down in front of him.

“Izuna raped him, my fifteen years old little brother, Madara! His life was just turning for the better, and _he_ broke him!” thousand needles stabs the Uchiha’s heart as his old friend cried out. But he couldn’t let the guilt misguide him, whether Izuna live or die depends on the result of their conversation.

“Hashirama, I’m not making an excuse here. I don’t know how much your brother told you, but…you can’t put all the blame on mine. Izuna was drugged, I’m not sure yet of which type, but he wasn’t exactly in control of his mind when he…” the other’s glare surprised him, not exactly the reaction he was hoping for.

“Do you take me for a fool? Or are you the fool here, Madara? Is that what Izuna told you, he was drugged? That he wasn’t in control of his own action?” the Uchiha growls at the accusation but the slump in Hashirama’s shoulder put a damper in his anger. “We checked the…samples. There was indeed drug, but not like what you imagined.”

Madara cocked his head, “Samples?”

Hashirama squinted his eyes at the other, “Your brother was quite… _generous_ with it. Tobirama didn’t had time to clean it all off.” _Oh right, the…that._

“Am I going to hate it?” he asked with an exasperated sigh, every word the brunette said only dig his brother’s grave deeper and deeper. And he had a feeling, he is fighting a losing battle since the beginning.

“Yeah, I don’t doubt it.” Hashirama laughed dryly and run his hand through his hair before continuing, “It’s a heat enhancer, to force omega into early heat. It doesn’t really affect an alpha if you doesn’t know yet. I’m not calling Izuna a liar rightaway, but at the moment, my opinion of him is not the best”

 _Amaterasu, help us._ “He didn’t lie. I run through his memory. It’s just, he didn’t remember. There is no reason for him not to unless he was drugged.”

Hashirama frowns at him, “Yeah, about that. Actually…Tobirama said he might have bashed _his_ head on the ground, after you know. Well, he healed him afterward before dropping _him_ at the edge of your border, but still.”

Madara gaped at that, “He did that?” _instead of killing him, the Senju demon really did bring back Izuna? Why?_

“I’m not going to apologize, that little shit deserves more than that” Hashirama huffed, lazy three tomoe spun in understanding, he had never heard the other speak crudely before, but his mind is too full right now.

“Fair enough. Give me a moment, Hashirama. I just need to…think” Madara groaned as he lay down on the bed on his sides, he pats absentmindedly at the space in front of him and Hashirama took that as invitation to lay down as well.

“Your clan heir will explode if he sees us like this” the brunette jokes and received a playful swat at his shoulder. Madara grumbles out ‘shut up’ and kick the other’s leg weakly when Hashirama start giggling.

“Izuna was...under no clear reason, assaulted your brother. By the law of Gods, your clan has the clearance to purge my clan from existence. But instead of that, you demand cease fire and allow us peace? You leave Izuna’s fate to our clan, and in return, you wish to cut off their bond,” he recounted their conversation so far, and well, he just got become increasingly confusing. “Explain that one.””

Hashirama sighed as he rubs his cheek on the soft sheet, “It’s not exactly a trade, actually,” he scrunched his nose and traces a circle with his index finger on the sheets. “You don’t really have a choice in this, everything has been decided. Your clan and Izuna will die, and Tobirama will marry alpha of the clan’s choice. Or so it should have been.”

“What changes?”

“Tobirama. He…made his choice. When he presented as omega, father and the clan had decided to marry us together, to unite the Blessed Alpha and Blessed Omega.” He holds a hand up when Madara opened his mouth, he understands what the Uchiha have to say. He had heard enough from his little brother and Touka. “Yes, it’s morally wrong since we’re blood brothers. But the Blessed unions precedes everything, remember, the centuries old and unbending law. Of course, Tobirama rejected the union, he has always been prone to break unbreakable laws.”

Ha chuckled softly as he remembers his little brother’s temper, “he managed to put the union off until father passed away. Then I step up as the clan head, and although it’s been only five months, I proved myself to be competent on my job. So far no one has yet picked a reason to persuade Tobirama for the union.”

“Why…won’t he do that, the union?” Madara had gathered the younger Senju is loyal to bone and would never play chance with his families’ lives.

Hashirama hummed and shifted so his back lay completely on the bed, “Aside from the obvious, he wants me to find love. To marry the person I loves with all my heart, and not for duty. He made a deal with the clan; he will marry any alpha of the clan’s choice if I reject the union and marry for love.”

“He wants you to pursue love but would forsake his own?” _that’s ridiculous._ Madara couldn’t imagine letting Izuna sacrifice himself for his big brother like that, his little brother’s happiness is the most important thing to him. Furthermore, he couldn’t imagine the cold untouchable, _not anymore_ , demon that terrorize his people would make such a selfless sacrifice. Just for his brother.

Hashirama’s eyes turn glossy at the reminder of what he had forced his little brother to, “He has always been self-sacrificing, always pushing himself too much for the clan and for my dream. When he come to me, he had everything planned out. He broke down as he told me what happened. However, as I told him of the law, of what I planned to do to Izuna, Tobirama brought out the treaty he had written.”

Madara’s brows flew past his hairline but Hashirama ignored him, “He told me to remember my dream; of the peace and the village, with you. He told me to remember the promise, that no more children will die as victim of war. Tobirama—” the brunette chocked out a sob and clenched his hands on the sheets, “Tobirama begged me, to let Izuna lives. He begged me to demand cease fire from your clan, instead of killing all of you.”

The Senju turn his head to face the raven, “I don’t want to do that, I just want to make Izuna suffer. But my little brother plead with his live on the line. I forced myself to accept his plea, my words couldn’t change his mind, so I prayed that the words of the clan would.”

A light goes on inside Madara’s head, “Even if you agreed to that, the clan would never. Your brother’s voice will drown, and your warriors would be on our doorstep. Clearly that did not happen. How did he persuade them all?”

“With the one thing the clan desire the most,” Hashirama sighed in defeat, meeting focused black eyes.

“You mean…the union” Madara jolted up, sitting up straight as he stared dumbfounded at the Senju. He nodded as he mirrored the Uchiha’s movement. “That’s why you’re cutting their bond off. He cannot be your mate if he’s bonded to Izuna.” _Just how special this union is, for your clan to be able to overlook the crime for that?_

Hashirama nodded as his remembers his little brother’s words, “I will not be the matriarch that send the children to their graves. I will not be the matriarch that groom the children only to be a weapon of war. Grant me this one wish, and I will lay my fidelity to Alpha Hashirama. The first child of mine shall be the heir of Blessed Alpha Hashirama, and no one else.”

Madara’s throat burns as the word sinked in, “So, the two of you are…”

Brown hair waves as the Senju shook his head, “Not yet. The Union will happen once the peace with your clan is sealed, not before. Tobirama was very detailed. And I also need time, Izuna is your only brother, after all. No matter how much I wanted to hurt him, I never wish to hurt you, Madara”

“Izuna will be broken…” his little brother will lose his smile, his family. His mind snapped back to the reality in front of him, “Hashirama! Hashirama, what of Izuna’s kin? The child Tobirama is with. You cannot kill the child, give the child to me, please. Don’t kill it!” Madara’s whole body shook as he grabs the brunette’s shoulder in a burning grip.

“Madara, what are you talking about? Tobirama is not with a child!” the shaking stopped and Madara quickly let go.

“But I saw it, Izuna’s chakra and…substance mold inside Tobirama’s stomach. He should be pregnant”

Hashirama puckered his lips as he thinks, “Did…Izuna removed Tobirama’s happuri when they…?”

Madara squinted his eyes as he tries to remember, “Not, he did not. He removed the fur but the happuri stay till the end.”

Hashirama lightly pats the Uchiha’s shoulder, “Right, well, the happuri is a medium for a special seal my brother made. It expels foreign chakra, a good defense against the Sharingan. But it required a very detailed chakra control, and only Tobirama could use the seal”

“So, he is not with Izuna’s child?” it’s a losing battle from the beginning, even before Izuna was stripped off his title, even before Senju Touka delivered the letter. His little brother has lost everything the moment he forces open the Senju omega. Izuna had bartered his whole life for a fleeting moment of pleasure, now he is paying it. Madara anguish at the _too high too much_ price he had to pay for keeping his brother’s live.

“Did you…agreed to the cease fire because of the child?” Hashirama chewed his lower lip as he looks at his old friend in _pity_.

Madara shook his head, “It’s not easy to persuade everyone, especially with how we view such crime. In the end, I managed to keep them from killing Izuna themselves by stripping him down his title, and isolate him, the belief that he was drugged also helped. Setsuna had been against the peace talk, he said it’s really suspicious and you’re deliberately withholding vital information from us.”

Hashirama made a small ooh that Madara ignored, “You could have just demand Izuna’s head, no one would be foolish enough to take a revenge for him,”

Hashirama giggled, “Madara, don’t demean yourself like that!” Madara slapped the other’s knee a few times at that. Hashirama cooed his wounded knee as he pouted.

“Setsuna pointed out how you made it sounds like Izuna’s live is equal to our whole clan, by putting the peace talk on the same table. And if that’s the case, the choice you gave us was just an illusion. By what you told me, he is right”

Hashirama grinned, “He’s smart, I’ll give him that. Mito made that letter; I cannot quite write _his_ name rightly. To see through Mito’s deception, he is clearly a man of a caliber.”

The Uchiha groaned and run his hand through his hair, “Whoever this Mito person is, don’t let him meet Setsuna. I had enough of chaos for a lifetime.”

“Mito is a woman, silly.”

“Well, forgive me, your highness. Your clan’s naming sense is really top notch”

Hashirama huffed, “As if you’re one to talk, Spot. Besides, Mito is not Senju yet.”

Madara kicked him off the bed, watching in glee as Hashirama yelped right as he fell backwards onto the floor. “Is it a Senju thing, to collect people from different bloodline? That beta woman is not of your clan, her chakra reek of the deer.”

Hashirama glared weakly as he climbed back onto the bed, “Numa was a Nara, until Rou was smitten with her and brought her back as his wife. Mito is also receiving a proper courting before she enters the clan. I guess we’re just charming like that” he finished with a grin.

Madara made a disgusted face at that, “Why did you even bring him? As if the sight of Senju Touka alone is not enough to send my people into nightmare.”

Hashirama’s frowns returned, “Madara, even with the promise of union, it’s not like suddenly everyone forgives and forgot. I can count with one hand the number of people that would not goes into killing frenzy the moment they see an Uchiha. Numa is not actually supposed to come, she was leaking killing intent all the way here. But Tobirama send her because her sensory is second to him in our clan.”

Madara sighed exasperatedly as he hides his face on his palms. If not for Hashirama’s presence, he doesn’t think he could keep his cool with everything he heard. After a minute or so, he peeked out between fingers, “What do I do now, Hashirama?”

The brunette smile softly at him, “We make peace, my friend. And then afterwards, you will go home and tell your brother everything. Maybe later, we could talk about our village.”

“Can I delegate that to Setsuna instead?” Madara made a face at Hashirama. The Senju laughed as he shook his head. Then a comfortable silence fell between them, they stare into each other’s eyes until Hashirama’s the first to break.

“My friend, I have a favor to ask” the brunette said in all seriousness, there’s an uncomfortable tightness in his voice. Madara contemplates bursting into flame and kill himself, but that would be stupid. Setsuna is not ready to run a clan by himself, he is smart and well beloved by the clan, but also extremely stern and serious.

“Tell me” so he said instead.

“I want you to _show_ me, what happened that day” _nghhh, combusting into fire sounds good right now._

“Get out” he pushed Hashirama off the bed. The Senju fell backwards again, but quickly recovered.

“You are the only I could ask, Madara!”

Madara planted his face onto the white soft comfortable pillow and screamed into it. Hashirama bounced on the bed and start shaking him, repeating the Uchiha’s name again and again until the raven gives in.

“Hashirama! I swear to God—!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still thinking about the bonus epilogue, next chapter is really epilogue, but I kinda love torturing Izuna in this one.  
> Just fyi, the age in this is not following the real story.  
> Madara is 20, Hashirama is almost 18, Izuna is almost 19, Tobirama is 15 for the heck of it. None of them are adult if we follows the rule of our world, but in real story, you're adult if you reach Jounin. And commonly one become jounin by age 17, no N**i/Shi**maru/G**ra/K***shi/Ita*** doesn't count because they're geniuses. I won't answer the others age because it's not relevant to the story. And Mito! I plan to write her in the bonus epilogue, so no Q either.  
> I'm not good with socializing so forgive me if I offense anyone.


	3. Watch Me Burn Across The Sky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last one! Hope everyone enjoy this ride.
> 
> Theme song for this chapter is 'I’ll Never Love Again' by Lady Gaga. 
> 
> Last warning for this story: This contain rape, please avoid it like the black plague or corona if that's your trigger. Love yourself, as BTS said.

It took four days for both sides to finally stop picking at the each demands and requests and signed the treaty. Aside from the first day, Madara noticed that Hashirama keep receiving letters every few hours. He lost count by the third day; the delivery animal they used was an owl although he hasn’t seen tail nor head of the animal.

Keeping track of the others’ movements are easy; Hashirama’s chakra is a luminous ray of sun, Senju Touka’s chakra is clean sunset with a tint of darkness, meanwhile Senju Rou’s chakra is a sleek fog wrapped protectively around his spouse. He couldn’t get a feel of the beta woman, but Senju Rou’s chakra is always there, so it doesn’t matter to him. _And of how he would come to bite his own tongue later._

Madara had asked, once, about the letters because at one-point Hashirama looks ready to bolt away after receiving another letter. It was almost pointless, because the Senju are so tight lipped.

“It’s from my little brother” was all Hashirama said, he couldn’t press for more because either Senju Touka or Senju Rou would roll their chakras in a way that is threatening. Uchiha Madara is not scared, he is the epitome of alpha, but his current standing in the eyes of the Senju is not the best. He would like to avoid bloodbath, thank you very much.

After the treaty was signed and sealed, both leaders linger more than necessary while their parties were waiting ahead. Madara was not ready to face his little brother with all the bad news he received and Hashirama was apparently being threaten by Tobirama. If the elder Senju did not managed to persuade Madara with the notion of village before he returns, the albino promised to make their first night as painful as possible for the alpha.

Madara tried not to gag when he was reminded again, about the union of the two brothers. In the end, they departed with promise of village and better future. None of them look back toward each other, their dream of peace is here within their arms.

* * *

When Madara walks through the gate, he was greeted by children and civilians. As he got closer to his house, Hikaku greeted him and gave a brief report of everything that happened while he was away. The trades, birth of new life, a few accidental fires and some more.

He dismissed his companies as he enters his house, but Hikaku stays as he was chosen to be Izuna’s keeper until his little brother was deemed safe to be around other people. Madara went straight to his room with the other Uchiha on his heels. He unclips his armor, let them collapse on the floor and clean his face with a wet towel that Hikaku prepared beforehand. Then he plopped on the tatami and mentioned for the other to sit closed.

“Alright, what happened?” Izuna hasn’t come to greet him after all, so something must have happened. He couldn’t ask out loud when the others were present, his little brother is in isolation from the clan.

“The second night after Izuna returned, a woman from Senju appeared, in his room from nowhere.” Hikaku said seriously and a little bit confused.

Madara raised single brow but say nothing and Hikaku continued. “She introduced herself as Senju Numa and said she come to deliver a letter from Senju Tobirama to Izuna. Then she was gone, my sharingan couldn’t catch her but I asked the patrol to tighten the security. Izuna…I didn’t read the letter, but ever since then, Izuna has been down.”

Hikaku looks away in worry, remembering the way his cousin was acting. “He didn’t come out to eat nor shower although he ate the food I brought to him. Izuna won’t tell what was written in the letter and he won’t share his feeling with me. I don’t know what to do, Madara-sama”

Madara sighed and run his hand through his hair, “You did well. Senju Numa was amongst Hashirama’s companion. She was a sensor and a Nara. She probably hides and moves in the shadow, I’ll send a letter to Hashirama, I don’t think he knows what happened. I’ll handle Izuna as well, you may retire for the day, Hikaku.”

His cousin nodded but made no move to leave, Madara crossed his arms and tilted his head in question. Hikaku coughed and put on his best serious face, “Madara-sama, perhaps I might be too forward. But, is there a chance for…marriage?”

Madara blinked and smiled teasingly at him, “Finally got tired of babysitting Izuna? Well, I’ll see what I could do for you if you give me their name”

Hikaku blushed and try to push them down with a scowl, “Not about my marriage, Madara-sama. For Izuna and… _him_ ”

“Oh,” _oh, that didn’t even cross him mind. Well, it did, when he first received the letter and Izuna was still sleeping. But after he ran through his little brother’s memories, Madara just shoved that idea far far away. Meeting Hashirama, learning of his feeling and opinion on this matter, Madara is amazed by the Senju’s self-control and dread said self-control. It made him realized, Hashirama is better shinobi than he could ever be._

He catches his cousin’s curious gaze and shook his head solemnly, “No, that would be…impossible.”

* * *

Madara cursed under his breath as he took in the darkness creeping in his house, he tried to finish cleaning himself as fast as humanely possible, he would like to finish his talk with Izuna before dinner time. He didn’t mean to dozed off in the tub, with only his head above the warmth water that allow his body to relax.

Although it helped him put his thought in a better array, he even managed to make out a paragraph for the things he is going to tell his little brother. True to Hikaku’s words, Izuna hasn’t come out, not even for checking his brother. Madara is worried, but Setsuna reminded him to be strong, because right now Izuna could not.

Madara have to be the rock for Izuna and the clan to lean on. This incident put a giant dent on their morale and it’s his duty to keep everything together. He silently thanked Hikaku as he gathers the food his cousin had put aside for Izuna. He cast his own food aside for now, Madara is not confident they will stay inside throughout the incoming conversation.

His walk to the younger’s room is filled with dread. As he got closer, he noticed no trace of light could be seen through the paper door leading to Izuna’s room. Madara wondered if Izuna is asleep and spread his sense to feel the other’s chakra. His brother is clearly awake so Madara slides the door open with one foot and walked in.

He found the younger Uchiha sitting on the window still with both legs folded in, his left hand hang to his side while the other is rested on his lap. Madara chew on his lips as he put the food tray down on the floor, the room is neat and clean, very uncommon for Izuna. His gaze fell on the folded paper on the low reading table.

Madara braced himself and called out, “Izuna.” No reaction so he tried again, “Little brother.” That roused a reaction, as Izuna whipped his head around and blinked in surprise at Madara.

“Nii-san, you’re home”

“Yes, this afternoon”

“…Welcome back”

“I’m back,” Izuna averts his face after Madara said that. The clan head frowns but forced himself to relax, “Hikaku made your favorite ginger pork, come eat before it gets cold.”

Izuna looked at the food blankly, Madara thought he might refuse the food, but the younger nodded and effortlessly jumped down the window. Izuna cleared the reading table and his brother moved the tray onto it. The letter was tucked into the pocket inside Izuna’s yukata, Madara noted.

Much to Madara’s surprise, his little brother actually ate in a fast pace that is uncommon for him. Perhaps he thought he could get rid of Madara faster that way. The room is poorly lit with only one lantern, Madara couldn’t find the other two and Izuna only shrugged when he asked.

Fortunately, the deteriorating state of his eyes had only begun recently and had not hinder his ability to see without Sharingan even in the dark. The older Uchiha took in the younger’s appearance, checking a few worrying features. His little brother clearly had been crying awful lot, judging from the tired glossy red sclera and tint of red on his nose.

Madara grimaced inwardly, he is going to make his little brother cry again after this. Lost in his thought, he didn’t notice Izuna finished his food and stares at him in fondness.

“Hard day at work?”

Madara twist his body around, expected to see Hashirama standing behind him. When he sees nothing, he turned to find Izuna staring amused at him.

“I see Hikaku reported our guest,” Izuna said, thinking that his brother was guarded because of the damn beta.

Madara scoffed, “Senju Numa, yes, but she hardly matters. Tobirama send her to the meeting, should have known there’s more to it than her being a sensor. That’s why Senju Rou was there, wasn’t it? To cover for her. It has nothing to do with what Hashirama said, we were fooled by his brother.”

“It sounds like you speak to him personally, aside from the meeting,” an almost-gleeful tone seeping into the younger’s voice.

Madara shook his head and scowled, "Just Hashirama being stupid.”

“Although I’m not allowed to inquire nor involve in the clan’s politics anymore, I hope you would still count on me, nii-san,” a pleasantry, a tactic Izuna well used to help Madara ease into their conversation.

“Don’t be idiot, who else do I rants to except you?” a teasing smirk made its way to Madara’s face. He sighed as he recounted their conversations, “Hashirama sneaked into my tent, after you ran back here.”

“First, I didn’t run, you drive me away. Second, not even surprising. I would too if our positions are reversed.”

Madara tsk-ed, “A very sound decision, it turns out. Hashirama were there to talk to me, not to throttle you, although he was close to it. Did you know Senju Touka’s genjutsu is strong enough to fool Setsuna and the others? That’s how he sneaked in.”

Izuna grinned, “I always told you, that woman is not to be underestimated. She almost rips out Hibiki’s eye with bare hands. Now you finally understand my ‘unfounded fears’?”

Madara rolled his eyes, Setsuna and him had called him out for retreating from battle because he refused to fight with the Senju woman. Neither of them had experienced the woman’s war path and had belittled Izuna’s story about her.

“Did he confess his long secret love for you or something?” Izuna’s grin is forced, Madara knew it’s a habit when the younger is nervous and scared.

“No, idiot. It’s about you and his little brother.” He looked behind Izuna and through the window. There are only a few days until the full moon, but the cloud had been flocking tonight, shielding the ray of moon and shrouding the garden in darkness. It might rain tonight.

“…Do you know how is Tobirama?”

Madara continues to stare into the darkness, “Physically he is recovering quite well. With Hashirama and this Mito woman’s joined skill, there will be no scar left, or so he said.”

“And who could this Mito woman be?”

He shrugged, “Some woman from Uzumaki that is being courted by someone from Senju.”

“Then, how is he mentally?”

Madara inhaled a deep breath and exhaled it slowly as he turns his heart into steel, “Izuna,” he called after focusing his gaze onto the other’s solemn gaze. “There are a few things I have to tell you.”

* * *

Izuna was eerily calm throughout his monologue. The younger Uchiha had always been a bundle of emotions, although there are times where he would lock away his emotions to fulfill his missions. But inside the wall of home, he wears them on his sleeves.

Madara watches him gingerly, but for a few grating minutes, Izuna only stares at him but not looking. Finally, the younger brother moves. He took out the letter safely tucked in his pocket and unfolded it with tender touches.

The clan head also reached into his inner pocket and took out a small blue pouch he received from Hashirama. The younger Senju send it on the third day along with a letter directing Hashirama to present the pouch to Madara in secret, out of Senju Touka’s viewpoint. There is no need for explanation regarding the commodity inside, it is something almost every shinobi would kill for.

He offers the pouch to Izuna, which he carefully took and with a nod from Madara, the younger opened it. Shocked eyes turn to Madara as the owner slowly took out the brilliant blue bracelet made of jade and weight it on his palm.

“Nii-san, is this, could this be Echo Jade?” Izuna couldn’t believe it, their financial status couldn’t have soar across the sky just because of few written promises of open market with the nobles in just a few days. For his brother, who is very meticulous with the clan’s spending, to bought this and also where did he find a merchant while attending to the meeting?

Fortunately, Madara had answers readied, “Yes, it’s the Echo Jade. Hashirama or to be precisely, Tobirama gave it to you. The Mito woman brought it with her as courting gift, and fortunately the other party didn’t mind giving it away.”

“Tobirama did?”

The older nodded, “Hashirama said his brother had been wearing the other pair since the first night he returned, the echoes from your bond is giving him headaches as it overwhelmed his sense. That’s why you couldn’t sense him through the bond. Once they go through with the…union, your bond will be gone, and the echoes will be painful. The Jade should help you with it, and you could take it off when you take another mate.”

Izuna nodded but put the jade down next to the letter, “Uzumaki sure are loaded, a pair of this could feed the clan for two years. Whichever lucky bastard she is marrying, their future is secured, no doubt.”

The same goes to the whole Senju clan, Madara thought. He tried not to show his interest in the letter and decided to ask the other question that has been eating at him. “Izuna, why…did you do it?”

The younger’s slight smile is painted with remorse as he let his gaze turns back to the letter, “Would you believe me, if I say I did it because of love?” He didn’t dare to catch his older brother’s face, worried that he would see disgust and regret.

“You loved Tobirama?”

Izuna sighed, “I could pinpoint the exact moment I fell for him; I could tell you every single not so innocent thoughts I had about him, I could tell you at least twenty things I loves about him. I loves him, even when I thought he was an alpha and that’s saying something.”

It’s uncommon for two alpha found love in each other due to how territorial they act around each other, but it’s not impossible. But Tobirama was of Senju, his clan’s worst nemesis. Even if, by a miracle, Tobirama reciprocate his feeling, their clans would never agree because no child would be born between two male alphas. And without a child to continue his line, because Madara is not entirely capable of it, the stubborn war painted Uchihas would never accept and appreciate Tobirama.

“I tried to push it down, nothing good will come of my hopeless longing as long as he is an alpha. That’s why I went to that town knowing I’m close to my rut. I thought if I take a mate and create a family with her, I could forget him.”

Madara frowns as he let the words sink in, he had idea of what makes Izuna act like _that_ when it’s clear the drug had no say in his action. But he didn’t realize of his brother’s feeling towards the younger Senju. He had seen the ferocious way his brother act around the white hair, but to think that was an act to hide his longing for the other…

“But you found out he is omega. Did you act out of lust and love, Izuna? Or was it your alpha instinct lost itself in your rut cycle?” Madara almost growled, Hashirama said he didn’t care for the reason, nothing the younger Uchiha say could make it better and he was right.

Izuna shook his head fervently, “I just, I just meant to tell him how much I love him! But Hashirama’s scent on him made me feels angry and feral. I want to wash away that dirty scent from Tobirama!”

He can’t crumble now, Madara has to be the stone for Izuna and his clan to lean on. But who does Madara lean on to when things become too much for him? Izuna’s sobs pried him out of his thought.

“I regretted it; I should have better hold on myself. Tobirama didn’t deserved any of that. I’m really sorry, nii-san.”

Madara shook his head, “Don’t apologize to me, Izuna. If only I had been stricter on you, perhaps none of this would happen. Though you have to apologize to Hashirama and his brother, maybe not anytime soon yet, but not sometimes too late.”

Izuna looks away, “Even if he would never forgive me, I thought perhaps for our child, he would give me a chance. I wished to properly court him, I thought maybe one day I would have the opportunity to show him my appreciation the right way.” He took the jade and fiddles with it as he try his best to ignore the way his heart clenches and his stomach twists, “he has never been mine, and possibly tonight, I would lose him forever.”

He didn’t bother to stop the tears falling down his cheeks nor move away as Madara put his arms around him. Izuna didn’t resist when Madara slipped the jade through his hand and squeezed his wrist softly. They stay in that position, Izuna in between his brother’s arms crying his heart out while Madara said nothing as he caress his brother’s side in an effort to comfort him, until the tears stopped and the younger’s breath evened out as he went slack in his brother’s arms.

Slowly as to avoid accidentally disturb his little brother’s sleep, Madara moves with grace as he positioned Izuna onto his already laid down futon. He brushed away stray hairs from the younger’s face. The older brother’s heart let out a pang of guilt when his eyes strays to the jade.

Izuna’s right, the peace between the two clans has been sealed and the talk of building a village together will be the next agenda. Considering how enthusiast the Senju were regarding the union, it’s not out of possibility if they push the union to happen tonight. If all goes well for the other clan, Hashirama will put his mark over Izuna’s and break their bonds then create a new one between him and his little brother, a child might also come of it.

 _It’s_ _disgusting,_ he thought. They are related by blood, yet apparently only one person in the Senju clan had enough brain to understand common sense. And said person is the reluctant participant while the more willing participant couldn’t have been any more eager. Hashirama’s opinion was quiet passive; he didn’t push when his little brother clearly despised the idea, but he also didn’t pull away when said little brother also used the union as an instrument of peace.

Putting that aside, he is grateful for the younger Senju’s insight to give them the Echo Jade, but the raven wouldn’t dare to think Izuna has been forgiven. The road to redemption is pathed with blood and tears, but perhaps, with the glimmer of hope that Tobirama has bestowed upon Izuna in the form of brilliant blue bracelet, it’s not out of reach as Madara had thought.

* * *

Every night after he had claimed his mark on the _beautiful deadly_ omega, Izuna would dream of him. One night he would see Tobirama drowning in red puddle as he cries and Izuna couldn’t touch him. Another night he would relish their copulation in a much more consensual manner and Izuna remembers his feverish touch. And another night, Izuna would dream of his family; a child with shining silver hair and black eyes run to his embraces with Tobirama in the back smiling fondly at them.

Tonight, is another night of another dream, the last to come but Izuna didn’t know it yet. Tobirama is facing away from him, clad in layers of red kimono with accents of gold. He walked closer to the Senju, drinking in the beautiful sight and smiles blissfully. The omega didn’t move as he step in front of him, in fact it seems like the other didn’t notice him.

Izuna let out a small gasp as he caught the other’s face; a tint of red coloring the edge of Tobirama’s eye, bringing out his eyes even more. His lips are dyed the most brilliant red and his wild exquisite white hair is tamed and pulled back. Izuna never thought someone could looks divine with the contrast of red on his pale moon kissed skin.

Tobirama looks down, a solemn look shown on his face. Izuna follow his gaze down and blinked as something finally clicked in. His omega is wearing a wedding kimono, a shiromuku but it’s red; the inner is white, but everything else are red with a hint of gold. Maybe the God is feeling generous today, to allow him to see Tobirama in his wedding garb, even if only in a dream.

Izuna smiles gently and brush his hand softly against warm pale cheek. His omega didn’t react, perhaps lost in his thought. A knock from the door followed soon by the sound of door sliding open, Tobirama turns around and an elderly woman Izuna didn’t know bows towards them.

Senju Touka appeared behind her and smiles as she steps closer to the _bride_. The unknown woman followed suit with something red on her hands. Izuna tilted his head in confusion but made no move.

When Touka took the thing and raised it, Izuna know instantly it’s a veil, a red veil with a golden phoenix on it. He moves around to get a better view when Tobirama slightly bow down. Touka’s smile is permanent as she raised the veil above the omega’s head and lowers it slowly.

The Uchiha watches in wonder as the veil slowly covered his omega’s face. This is it, now the bride only needs to enter the stage. The Senju warrior glanced pointedly at the elderly and the old woman closed the door behind her as she left without a word.

“Are you nervous, Tobirama?” she took his palms in her, squeezing gently as a comfort.

“No” Izuna remembers that sweet sound of his omega.

“I know you’re not entirely on board with this, but it means a lot to the clan.”

“My feelings do not matter now, isn’t it? I made my bed, now I will lay in it.” Tobirama sounds cold and distant, the tone Izuna had familiarized with on the war ground. “Let’s be done with this.”

Touka nodded at him, despite the younger couldn’t see pass the veil. Panic swell from Izuna’s stomach when Touka led Tobirama out. The Union! Touka is taking his omega to Hashirama.

_Your passions burn bright and bring warmth to the world,_

“Wait, Tobirama!” the raven shot out his hand, going for the red sleeves but he missed as Tobirama took a step forward. Izuna tried to move, to put himself between the door and the two, yet found his legs rooted in place.

_but all I feel was the pain of being burned alive._

Izuna couldn’t give up now. Three tomoes start to spin as he growled and fight the unseen restraint. “Wait!” he screamed as Tobirama took another step away from him. Then Tobirama stilled, as if he could hear Izuna’s plea.

_I hope I will find it in me to forgive you for burning me one day._

His breath hitched when Tobirama turned his body around, but Izuna couldn’t see his face, he didn’t know whether his omega is looking at him or not. However he will take all the chance he could find.

“Tobirama?” Touka asked, concerned but patient.

_As I hope you will forgive yourself one day._

Izuna couldn’t stop the hiccups coming out from him, “I’m sorry, Tobirama! I hurt you, I never meant to, but I did! I’m sorry for forcing you into this, I know you don’t want this, I’m sorry!” his breath come in shorts as he pours the words out. He is crying again, that’s all he ever does since the night he woke up.

_Perhaps in another world, you and I could have our happy end._

Tobirama turned his body to face the front and squeezed Touka’s palm gently, “Nothing.” Izuna despairs as _his omega_ took another step and another, turning to the left after he reaches the hallway. Izuna screamed in pure agony as Tobirama disappeared from his sight.

_In this world, what we had was tragedy._

_But I pray one day, happiness will find its way to you and me._

_Goodbye, Alpha._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I just realized the beginning and end notes for story is different from notes for chapter, because they stay!!! xD   
> Thank you for all the kind comments and kudos and even bookmarks!  
> See you on another work :3c
> 
> Ah yes, regarding the wedding attire: Japanese traditionally do not use red color, white is for purity and a new beginning. But Chinese do; red is for a joy and bond, Dragon and Phoenix are for prosperity, wealth and harmony.


End file.
